The Chance of a Lifetime
by ShaunaChe
Summary: When Shauna Che finds herself washed up on a lonely shore, she's not sure where she is, until she sees an old wizard she never thought she'd meet. Someone's thrown her through time to the beginning of the Fourth Age, and Shauna isn't the only one coming t


don't own Lord of the Rings characters

do own Roc, Etherium and Shauna Che

(yes, Shauna gets around, but she is a librarian)

Chapter 1

Washed ashore

The story before I woke is unimportant. It was enough to throw me through time (and possibly space) with only the horrible feeling that war was imminent in the place I left. If I had been awake I might have recognized the place where I was being driven by the ocean currents. I was not, though I did realize I was clinging to a slimy driftwood log, amid glittering triangles of green, eye-blinding reflections of white, and a pod of silver dolphins.

The permanently smiling beings pushed and prodded the piece of wood with their beaks. One stared at me, whirring a note before rolling in the water and offering it's dorsal fin. Abandoning the log, I grasped the rubbery fin and took a breath. With that, the pod surged towards the shore, a strand of white beach of an inlet nearby. Reaching shallow water, they stopped.

"Thank you, friend," I said, sliding away and swimming the last few lengths to a place where I successfully climbed to my feet. I smiled at the dolphins flipping into the sky before plunging back to the sea. Within five minutes, they were out of sight.

_Now what do I do_? I mused. My clothing, knee-length jeans, t-shirt, pack, socks, everything, was soaking wet. I'd kicked off my shoes while still unconscious, though going bare-foot never had bothered me. There was so much to do, I couldn't figure out where to start. _What did my father teach me? Shelter, food, water, fuel, those are the four. I better start with shelter, I don't know if storms come often here, but I know they come._

The area where the dolphins had landed me was arrow shaped, with rocks rising on either side, and dwindling down to the arrow's point from which a river outlet flowed. On the eastern shore was grassland, with the lavender hint of mountains rising farther off. The western shore, where I was, had a great forest of trees, both pine and deciduous. Climbing the rocky coast, I slowly made my way into the woods. I had no idea where I was for the landscape was not like anything I had viewed before. The trees here rose high over my head, and were a hundred feet in circumference. They had been around far longer then any human habitation, which, after searching carefully all day, I did not find.

Night brought starlight, the usual noises, and a comfortable camp in a joint of three limbs of a sycamore that was has large as my bed at home. My pack I used as a pillow, not willing to just leave it hanging. In the mountains of America, wolverines and bears could easily grab such a thing, and I had no knowledge similar animals weren't here.

That night I dreamed of a four ships. One crowned with light, swan-prowed and four-masts in heavy sail. It had a deep keel, no good for river travel, but perfect for taking people across the wide seas. Three other ships bore down upon the swan-ship, causing it to swerve and turn back. The first was slim and light, but well built. It had a dragonhead plowing through the spray. Second came a bigger ship, made of solid oak and also built for ocean-travel. Five masts speared the heavens, their cloth sails scarlet and their flag out flung. Then I was taken to the third ship. A giant ship propelled not by wind, but turbines.. It's top bristled with spears that lobed fire, and it's sides glittered in the sun. Black smoke poured from three smokestacks as it speed at 18 knots through the water.

"They come," A voice said, " travel up river, you will find what you seek."

I jerked awake, nearly managing to fall out of the tree I'd been sleeping in. The ships lingered before my eyes for a moment before fading away. At that point, I had no understanding of the dream, but I decided that in the morning I would make plans for building a boat to take me upriver. My mind eased, and I found it easier to travel back to sleep. My dreams were vague then, something about how I should know this place.

Time flew by. The ship dream came once every few days, but as long as I moved forward on crafting my own canoe to float down the river at the inlets point it stayed less vivid. Several of the trees proved to be fruit trees, with various kinds of citrus, apple and even grape vines winding up trunks. Bushes of berries also existed, in several secluded glades where deer made their beds. Swallows, thrush, titmouse, finches, and cardinals twittered in the trees while hawks, eagles, gulls and ducks rode the thermals from the water close by. As I went about my task of canoe building, which, since I couldn't cut down a tree and hollow it out, was more like a papyrus boat bundle then a real canoe, I began to notice a change.

My sense of hearing grew finer, better, until I could identify which leaves were rasping together in the sea breeze. I followed my nose to ripe berries and easily learned how to balance on tree limbs, until I could run like a squirrel across the whole length of my forest, even on smaller trees. It was my sight that changed the most though. Not that it got better, but it got _deeper_. I could see an aura around everything, a veil of colors shifting and sparkling around animal and plant alike. Soon, I could decipher the healthy glow of jade or gold from the sickness of red, yellow and orange, to the trauma of black and death, a white mist. If a berries aura changed color when I touched it, I stayed away. If the color remained healthy, it was safe to eat. I learned that by will, I could send my own aura of gold at the rolling red and black of sick creatures, lances of light that scattered the sickness and renewed health. That I was healing with my mind alone never entered my thoughts. I had learned that I could do it, and I did whatever needed to be done.

Swish, swish, swish, swish, my knife peeled back thin flacks of wood has I moved the circular piece around in my hands. The shavings fell into the bottom, nothing drifting to the forest floor below. My callused hands nimbly turned the ash round as I continued scrapping. One foot dangled off the branch I was sitting on, while the other helped balance my body against the trunk. A brightly colored feather hung from a braided band catching my shoulder-blade-length mahogany hair away from my face. I wore my bra and cut-off shorts now and little else because my other clothes were rags. I heard the footfalls in the loam below, but was too caught up in carving to grant it more then a footnote of notice.

" I have seen many things, but you seem to be a rarity in this place," a low, voice.

"I am more of a rarity in time then in place," I replied, peering down from my perch. An old man in white stood there, his hand grasping a glittering staff as smooth as the sycamore I rested on. To my new sight, he seemed wrapped in a rainbow of colors, vibrant, colorful, and with more power then anything I had seen. _If he owns the land, it would be wise to explain myself_. " Dolphins brought me to these shores after I was thrown overboard. I know, sir, where I am from but have no clue what land this forest is in."

The man smiled, " There are many 'lands' here. Though by some chance you have ended up where no man yet lays claim."

"Sir, in a dream I was told to follow the river that flows to this inlet until I found what I desired. I have neither axe nor knife to cut a tree for a canoe, so I have been making one of sticks, reeds, rushes and such. What is this river called?"

"That is, lady, the Branduine," he replied.

I nearly slipped off my tree branch. Goosebumps rising on my flesh, I questioned him again. "Say again the name, good sir?"

"The Branduin. Odd that a castaway washed on the shore should be flustered by a river name," he said, peering at me out of ageless, yet sorrowful eyes.

"Odder that I know now where I am, and thought I should never come here," I answered. My bowl clattered to the forest floor below. _I'm in Middle Earth! _"Is not the Branduin also twisted into Brandywine?"

"How do you know that?" The words came quick, surprised and unnerved.

" I study legends, Gandalf the White. All legends have at their heart truth, just as historical events have truth, and myths have truth. As to how I knew, didn't the hobbits write the Red Book of Westernesse?"

Gandalf smiled though how my appearance put him at ease I couldn't say; "You do not look like one who studies legends, nor one who reads books that are, for you, doubtlessly ancient."

"My friends and I figure we're roughly in the seventh or eighth age of man," I smiled, feasting my eyes on one who I had never thought I'd see. "The book was lost, until a professor found it, either in fact or in the collective works that we still do have. He wrote the story."

"I think, child, that you and I should travel together," he replied, sagely, "for there is something to be said for a woman who identifies a wizard from the Third Age."

"Wizard? You are Istari," I corrected, "though I have learned to keep my mouth shut over knowledge for it can be harmful."

Jumping easily from the tree, I dipped into a curtsy before him, "Forgive me for not appearing in proper attire. I was not expecting so esteemed a visitor."

"Your 'proper attire' was doubtlessly lost while spending time in this backwoods," Carefully, he removed his shining white cloak and handed it to me. "Now if we meet anyone they will know you and I travel together."

Gathering the shimmering fabric around me, and enjoying the feel of it against my bare skin, I thanked him. Moving off, with only a short stop to gather my tools and supplies, we soon came to the edge of the forest.

"Where are you traveling to now?" I asked, gazing at the rolling grasslands, the distant dark line of trees, the violet mountains and the shimmering ribbon of the Brandywine.

"The Gray Havens," Gandalf answered, "Though the rest of the company is to the North."

An arrow pierced my heart then, just as it did whenever I read that chapter, "So, I have come, only to see you vanish."

Dark eyes turned towards me, though he remained facing the north. "How can you be sad over those you have never met?"

"I-I have no clue," I hesitated before answering, testing my heart. "I know the whole story, the whole sequence of events. I know the feelings and fears and sorrows and temptations of those who took part. I know equally well what happened in Cirith Ungol, and Isengaurd, and upon the Pelannor field. I know about the ring and the simirils, and the Elves, Ents, Hobbits, orcs, trolls, and everything else."

Gandalf nodded, "If you know that, you have knowledge not even we have set loose. I would not let it be known just how much you know, nor even that you know who took part in it unless needed."

"There is something else," I added, turning now to look out at the sea. "I can see a glint of light out there. The first night I landed I dreamed. I dreamed a swan-prowed ship set out west, but it was violently seized by a trio of ships. One, shallow, built for river and ocean with a dragon's head. The other stronger crowned by four masts and scarlet sails. The third was gigantic, with three pillars billowing clouds of smoke. Over the nights I saw the swan ship taken or turned by these ships, unable to continue west."

"You know more then you tell."

"I know the three ships. The first are Vikings. Fierce raiders, whose boats travel easily up rivers, and attack settlements far from the sea They seek gold, but will raid anything of value, and, I believe, some carried off slaves as well. The second ship is a Spanish merchant ship. These people carry horses and fighting men in hulls they would fill with gold, gems and silver. If they find gold, they are sure that there is more. Above all they desire wealth, but by stealing not mining. Besides that, gold means power for them. The third is from my country of origin, though a few decades before mine. It is vast. 3 hundred men serving as crew, and weapons I'd rather not bring into Middle Earth. That one I will try to turn, if the others agree to it."

"Dark clouds on the edge of the third age," Gandalf replied, "but it seems you are the sun's rays showing the form of the thunderheads. It is good you came, for we might have left the Gray Havens and met these ships unknowing."

"Either that, or you would have been able to slip by, but those you left behind would find themselves fighting on a land that can not support another war. Without those who had experience in the first one, save, uh, six," I answered. "Even if it is not your Age anymore, friends don't let ones they love hang."

"Quite a way with words lady, and you are right. Though our fight is over, we must have one more battle before seeking peace," the wizard answered. Moving on ahead, down into the rolling plains.

"My fight is only beginning," I said, after walking in silence. "I've had the feeling for some time. That I won't be able to go home until I learn what I need to here, and I have no clue what that is."

"If you knew, you would have learned it already."

Giggling, I skipped a ways just because I could. My lightheartedness died away as I caught a glimpse of ebony mixed with sickly orange out of the corner of my right eye. Turning, I ran towards the creature, to find a huge raven crying with pain in the long grass. I didn't need my special abilities to know that it had a broken wing and broken leg. For a moment, I hesitated. Ravens, after all, were used by Darkness. Then I remembered my sister, who had taught me that not all classically with the Dark were evil.

_Easy now, I won't harm you. I can help_

**_Help? Fly 'gin_**

_Yes, fly again_ I replied, though a private part wondered _How am I doing this?_

Slowly, I held my hands over the now relaxed bird. _What grace you have given me…I was blind, but now I see. Give me the power of healing…let me pass on Your grace! _My aura flared blindingly golden around my hands. With my mind I sent the light down to mesh with the birds, threads of power I wrapped in and around the broken bones and ruptured vessels. From deep inside came the knowledge I needed to set the leg, mend the wing, Then, I let go, like I had been hanging onto a line and was now back on firm ground.

**_Much thanks!_** The raven flapped its good wings, hopping around. **_I am Roc. How can I repay you?_**

Do what I cannot and fly! I replied, watching has the ebony wings spread and raised the bird into the azure sky. For a time I stood, watching.

" Now I am sure we must reach the company," Gandalf's voice broke through my wool-gathering. "There are few on Middle-Earth who have the Healing Hands, but even fewer are those who would willingly give their abilities to a rook."

"Roc was a raven," I answered, "and one lesson I have learned is that not everything classified with the Dark is evil. Though, if it was evil I would still try and heal it."

"Why?"

"Number 1 because I might actually open up some good, and number 2 because healing hurts," I replied.

Laughing, he conceded to my points. "If we have those ships land we will need a healer."

"What are you saying? You need a healer now; Aragorn can't possible do all the healing that needs to be done after a war. Not even to those he loves the most! Well, not and still rule Gondor."

For a while longer we traveled on in silence, finally, Gandalf stopped and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you the one to try and heal them?"

"Do or do not. There is no try," was all I answered. "I have yet to see battle. For even in my time, my land has not been to shaken by the wars of other countries, but when I was wounded I turned to you. You have healed me, and I will heal you."

Nodding, Gandalf looked out into the twilight, waiting. "Ah, Shadowfax comes."

Shadowfax the white stallion blessed with superior intelligence and speed. He flew over the land, and the legend of Pegasus came alive from his flying hooves. He was himself, a unicorn with no horn. Stopping just before the wizard, he bent his head down and gently nosed Gandalf. For a moment, they stood together.

"Friend, would you carry this woman as well as I?" He asked.

**_Healer?_** The voice was deep and filled with wisdom.

_Only recently_ I replied, caught in the dark eyes.

**_Ah. I will carry you, but when we reach the others there is someone who is better for a healer-warrior_**

_I am no warrior._

**_You have been, and you will be again._** Was all Shadowfax said, before raising his head. Gandalf easily swung aboard, and then helped me up behind. Leaping away, we fled into the darkness a star with iridescent white on an ivory blur with a golden edge. Thus I, Shauna Che, came to Middle Earth.

CHAPTER 2

MANY MEETINGS

Sunlight pierced through the curtains of my eyes as morning came. Somehow I had managed to fall asleep during the ride on Shadowfax. Through the night we had skirted the Buckland of the Shire and had come to the village of Bree. The Prancing Pony was where I awoke, left by Gandalf while he took off on another mission. Beside my bed I found my pack, the cloak Gandalf had lent me, and a pile of money. I needed new clothes, and the only way to buy more was in trade or coin. These proved to be Gondorian, though I took some of the more useless items, such has floss, from my pack in case trade was desired. Wrapping the ivory cloak around my shoulders, I flowed down the stairs and into the main common room. Butterbur served a cool pitcher of water with bread and eggs, and I took them to a corner table for peaceful eating.

Bree, I quickly learned, was a much richer town now then in the book. _Of course, how many years is it after the hobbits came back from the East?_ The Prancing Pony was doing extremely well, and had more servers then just the trio mentioned, though it appeared Barliman still ran it. Fortunately with the crowd it was easy to not stare at the hobbits running around. Finishing my meal, I left the table and wandered outside. A kind old woman, bent over a tunic with thread and needle in her aged hands, helped me find my way to the market, and told me what my Gondorian coins might buy. In exchange for the information I gave my floss, which she happily accepted.

It took most of the morning to buy what I felt I needed. Finally, I came out with four sets of clothing, three for travel and one for more important matters. The lady running the store let me change in her bedroom on the upper story before I left. It felt much better to have on the delicately embroidered deerskin tunic, trews, vest and ankle high boots on then bra, cut-offs and Gandalf's cloak. The other three I carefully packed away. As I set out she stopped me.

"You aren't from around here are you?"

"No, I'm not."

She nodded, "I thought so, Barden at the end of the row sells weapons. It might be useful for you to arm yourself."

"I thought the times were peaceful."

"Just because a time is labeled as peaceful doesn't mean it is individually," she replied.

_Can't argue with that! Just cause my country has been at peace at home doesn't mean it has been abroad_. I thought as I carefully moved down the street, avoiding wagons, children, hobbits, hobbit children, and animals. Barden's store was situated at the very edge of what seem to be a recent growth-spurt.

"May I help you, Lady?" A young man with bright green eyes, and a broad face asked. He didn't look like a warrior, more like a farm boy with big dreams.

"Um, I don't have any weapons and I'm going to be traveling," I stammered, eyes sweeping the surprising array of weaponry.

"And you want something as back up right?" Barden asked, beaming. I couldn't decide if he reminded me more of Tom Bombadil or Bard from the Hobbit. "You don't look like a shield-maid, so I doubt your proficient in sword. Axe isn't popular with women. Hmmm."

"I've learned longbow, and some knife-fighting," I admitted.

"Umm," Bard cocked his head to the side, looking me over. "I think I've got just the thing."

He vanished through a doorway, and found me several minutes later admiring the workmanship on a scabbard. "This is of oak/ rowan/ and ash. It is incredibly hard to pull and the string is of dwarf-make. See if you can string and pull this one."

"Wouldn't you try this for a man?" I asked, admiring the great bow, its wood carved with leaves, stages and horses in a design my art-sensitive mind saw has half Art Noveau, half Celtic.

"Ordinarily, but I thought we could try it for you," Barden replied, shrugging.

Straddling the bow, I used my thigh to bend the unstrung end down, closer to the string. For a moment the arm remained firm, then it moved easily until I could slip the hoop of the string over the notched portion made for it. Withdrawing my leg, I set up my stance, left hand holding the bow out straight, right fingers pulling until the string touched my nose and chin. It moved easily, almost as though it was a compound and not a longbow at all.

"That is yours, no one else has been able to string it," Barden said, as I gently returned the bow to it's natural strung position. He handed me a beautiful quiver already filled with the straightest arrows I had seen. As I gently shrugged the strap into place across my chest and over one shoulder, Barden brought out the second object he had found.

"Here, lady, try this."

Shiningly silver, with a handle of polished mahogany and a leaf-shaped blade the knife was more like a half-sword. At the pommels a horse outline of gold reared up against the silver, and around the handle were Elven symbols I had could have recognized anywhere. Barden laughed gently has my eyes widened in surprise. "Very well, she is yours as well."

"How much?" I stammered, fixing the knife's scabbard on my left hip.

"The bow is free," Barden replied, "I haven't been able to sell it, even when I was a wondering trader. Besides, anyone whom can string and draw it deserves to keep it has a winning. The rest, how much do you have?"

I still had quite a bit of cash left, has the only expensive thing I had bought was the one good outfit. Handing all of it over to Barden, I smiled and thanked him before turning and leaving the shop. People naturally stopped and stared at the women walking past with a huge bow casually in hand. Many whispers made me smile slightly, especially the ones that I was an unknown descendant of the elves, or perhaps the High King's sister or cousin. As I made my way back towards the Prancing Pony I noticed a familiar white horse standing in the stable-yard. Gandalf stood beside him, talking animatedly with Barliman. Standing back out of the way, I wasn't noticed until Shadowfax made a decisive move my way.

"I thought you had gone to shop," Gandalf said, eyeing my new outfit and weapons with approval.

"I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't left something for me to haggle with," I replied, and then nodded towards a bench located near the paddock. "We can talk there."

As soon as we were seated, Shadowfax grazing closely nearby, Gandalf spoke. "I caught up with the company traveling from Rivendell and Lothlorien. They wish to meet us at Lake Evendim and hear what you know about these sea-goers. Aragorn travels at this moment to gather the hobbits from the Shire. We are to meet him at Bree's gate before traveling onward."

"Wouldn't it be simpler to meet them near the West Farthing?" I replied. "Besides he is the king of Gondor."

"Three days travel to the Lake will be ample time for you to prove yourself to Elasser, and that will be needed if you are to help against this menace," Gandalf said. "Besides that, there is healing needed before the ships travel west."

I raised an eyebrow, "Aragorn has healing powers of his own."

"Aragorn can not heal himself, nor can he aid the hobbits in what yet lingers," Gandalf answered.

"If an elf, a wizard and a king of Elven blood can't heal them, then how can I?"

"You love them."

With that Gandalf turned and motioned for Shadowfax. Swinging easily aboard he helped me up again, and set out at an easy walk through the Prancing Pony's stable-gate and down the road. My mind was deeply troubled at his words. _Can I heal ultimate evil, the kind that stains a good person's heart after war? Not even time can do that, not with my grandfather or my mother. Then again, this place is not my own time. In my heart, I have to do it. Besides, my sister says the impossible just takes a little longer to work out._

CHAPTER 3

HEALING HANDS

We spent most of the afternoon traveling down the road. Gandalf began singing Bilbo's old road song, and was startled when I started in with my low, breathy singing voice. Once that song had ended, the wizard began the lay of Beren and Luthien, which I picked up easily enough, though he was singing in Elvish and I in English. Shadowfax proved to have a smooth trot, one that didn't jar me too much. Our shadows were growing long behind us when we saw the first hint of more people riding over a meadow towards us. I had to stop singing has Shadowfax began to canter off the road towards the other riders.

"Gandalf!" The man riding on a stallion almost as noble in bearing has Shadowfax called out. "You took longer then I thought you would."

"He was regrettably delayed," I called back, giggling slightly, "honorable Elasser, King of Gondor."

We were close enough now for me to see Aragorn narrow his eyes and actually look behind Gandalf. As Shadowfax came to a stop I finally was able to see the four ponies with their riders who had been in line behind Aragorn's horse. For some reason, it was easy for me to figure out who was who, and to realize that my healing sight was showing something very _wrong_ with all of them, even Aragorn. It wasn't the kind of illness that was physical or mental or spiritual, but something else. Something my mind knew, but couldn't pinpoint at the moment. With a sigh, I let the thought trust time to bear it fully my way.

"Who are you dragging into trouble now, Gandalf?" Sam pointedly asked.

"Shauna Che, historian, tale-spinner, and someone kicked on shore by a pod of dolphins a month ago near the mouth of the Brandywine River," I replied, sliding off, Shadowfax. Standing I would be eye-level with the hobbits, and probably below the level of Gandalf and Aragorn.

"So, you're the one who warned Gandalf of the ships sailing towards our shore," Aragorn murmured. "If Galadriel hadn't viewed the same scene in her mirror I doubt you would be receiving such a warm welcome, stranger."

Smiling, I curtseyed, "Stranger I am to you, but stranger you are not to me."

" It seems that Shauna came upon our exploits in her search for tales," Gandalf said, "Though that is not the main reason I brought her along. She is also a hand-healer, like you Aragorn."

"You are not a queen?"

"Only in my imagination," I replied candidly. "My abilities come from the powers above, and that is all I know for sure. The rest I am trying to figure out."

Aragorn nodded, then turned his horse's head and began towards the rode, Gandalf looked at me, but I motioned that I was staying on the ground. He nodded and moved off to stay beside the king, and I was very satisfied to stay behind with the hobbits.

"What sort of history's do you like?" Merry asked, after they'd all introduced themselves.

"Um, almost anything, but mostly history that concerns people more then great events in such and so decade or year," I replied. That got them on their own Shire history, and since I was willing to listen we spent the rest of the time trading stories. Merry, Pippin and Sam were all very eager to chat, while Frodo managed to stay very close beside me and remained silent.

We camped beneath the spreading branches of another sycamore. The horses were hobbled, except Shadowfax, and put out to pasture. Aragorn made a fire, but the hobbits cooked the meal, which turned out to be very good. I sat in the lower bows of the tree later while everyone smoked down below, except Aragorn who was standing watch. Leaning my head back, I began to sing softly. The song wasn't from Middle Earth, but another foreign land I'd read about. As I sang, soft and breathy, they fell to sleep one by one, lying on the hard earth around the roots of the tree.

Horizon rising up to meet the purple dawn

Dust demon, screamin' bring and eagle to lead me on

For in my heart I carry such a heavy load

Here I am, on Man's road

Walking man's road.

Moon rising, disguising, lonely streets in gay display

The stars fade, the nightshade falls and makes the world afraid.

It waits in silence for the sky to explode.

Here I am on Man's road.

Walking Man's road.

Slowly, I crawled down out of the tree, still humming the melody and moved towards a little hollow some distance away. Just as I past the group, a low voice caught my attention.

"I know what it's like."

"Know what what's like?" I asked, not turning around.

"What you were singing about. I can't escape it."

I turned, and caught Frodo's dark eyes with my own. A net of black spread over every portion of the hobbit, with strands of sickly white like strands of dead webbing, this was what my new vision showed me. I had the very disconcerting feeling that Frodo was able to see something very similar inside of me.

"I know," I replied, "I can't escape either."

"Have you ever…" Frodo began, moving closer, not blinking or looking away.

"No," I answered, "Not yet."

"You will."

I didn't reply to that for a moment. "If my Lord above wills it so."

"You are a healer?"

"I think so. I've healed a few animals, but I don't have much practice or skill."

"Can you heal me?"

"I would gladly die doing so."

Frodo came closer, slowly, step by step. We didn't look away from each other at all, though the moon dappled the ground around us in light and shadow. My hand came up and was held out before I could even think about the motion, and I felt a small smile lift the corners of my mouth.

"I've waited a long time," I said. His hand, missing the ring finger, slid into mine. Though I didn't show a flicker of difference in my manner, my whole body was a fire with pain, loss, longing, desire, and too many other wounds to count. Through all of this I found a corner that was myself and named the illness. Once I had it named, I knew from my reading what it was, and I knew how to heal it enough that daylight would again gladden Frodo's heart.

"Can you?" He began.

"I can." Falling against me, with silent tears streaming down his face, Frodo wept there in the moonlight as I held him close. I bent my head and whispered gently, "No matter what you've done, I still love you."

Nighttime was the worse for the hobbit. I had been blessed with the ability to sleep anywhere, so I sat propped up against the trunk of another tree, while Frodo leaned against me. The moon traveled over it's own road, ever chasing the sun. When gold and lavender touched the midnight blue and white spangled sky, we were both in deep slumber.

CHAPTER 4

LAYING ILLFEELING TO REST

"It seems that you two are good friends now," Gandalf said as I rode behind him the next morning. I'd woken up to the surprised stares of the other five members of our party, who had slept through the exchange during the night. After explaining what had happened during the night, a look of relief past over their faces though I had a feeling that I was going to have a tête-à-tête with Aragorn before the day was over. _Mostly it was because rangers and kings couldn't trust anyone._ It was a short time later that we were able to move along down the road.

"Not good friends," I replied, "we haven't known each other long enough for that."

Gandalf chuckled, "then friends at least."

"I wouldn't know. I've had very few friends over the years. My sister is one, and Maria Shrinebeck is the other. Most the people I know are driven off by love of all things, uh, un-mundane."

"Like Middle Earth?" Merry asked, he was riding on Shadowfax's left.

"I didn't say that!"

"You paused," Aragorn replied, "that was enough."

"Alright, so Middle Earth is one of them," I began to laugh. "No one in their right mind entertains notions of wizards, elves, dwarves, hobbits, rangers-who-become-kings, or twisted Dark Lords."

"So, where you come from everyone is in their _wrong_ minds?" Frodo asked.

"They are indeed!"

Our banter was cut short by an odd source. A caw overhead made us all glance up as a single large rook dove down from on high. Everyone tensed, and the horses obediently stopped.

**_Healer!_**

_Roc?_

**_Danger_**

_What danger?_

An image came instead of words. Thirteen bandits riding hard up our back trail. Roc's bird's eye-view dipped and wove has he had been circling. They rode on horses stolen from the fine lords who had begun to settle this area, and carried jeweled swords taken from discovered troll hordes.

_How far?_

**_Not far_** Again more images came, though this time it was a complex reckoning of bird flight against land travel time. The raiders were only fifteen minutes behind us.

"Raiders! Behind us!"

This time Aragorn didn't second-guess; he whipped his horse in a tight semi-circle and faced the path we'd taken. Anduril glimmered in the morning light. I slid off Shadowfax's rump and quickly put an arrow to string. The hobbits fell back slightly, tense with growing unease. My eyes narrowed, and I watched for the first hint of gold aura to come over the last hill. As I did so, I laced the wooden shaft of the arrow with an illness that would disable, but not kill.

Bursting over the edge of the hill, the raiders shrieked a challenge.

"Healer, back!" Aragorn called.

"No!"

"Woman, get back!" He called again.

"Never," I said, this time allowing a growl to emerge from my throat. My right arm trembled as I slowly bent the bow back until my fingers holding it were level with the back of my jaw, below my ear. Holding it steady, feeling the power grow inside the limbs of the bow, I watched the leader come closer.

_Kill the lead wolf first_. My fingers let go. The leader's head whipped back, and he tumbled over the horse's croup.

My arm reached back for another arrow, but my mind had thought of another weapon to use. It was more difficult to do telepathy with the men then with the crow, because men build barriers in childhood. Still, I focused on the twelve men flying towards us, none of which burned with the symbols of pain, illness, disease, or hate to my sight.

Blind you were. Blind you are. Look at your leader, those with new sight!

The attackers stopped, mounts hooves' skidding on the steep slope. They turned and looked at their fallen leader, and their eyes saw what my eyes had seen from the very beginning. It had been an Uruk-hai, one smart enough to hide and then disguise himself to gain a new band of followers to control. Even now, the fell-beast it had ridden stumbled and fell. As it dissipated into black mist, the twelve followers turned their eyes on the ones they had been pursuing.

I suggest you go back to you camp, and then start up the nice labor of farmers far from here.

"What can we give to show our gratitude for our lives?" The 'second' asked, trembling slightly.

"A horse," Gandalf replied. "Then be off with you."

Climbing down from his saddle, the second sent his horse forward with a slap on the haunch. Strolling forward, I gave it a critical eye. It was a perlino stallion built light and delicate with a golden sheen to his coat and auburn clouds for mane and tail. His eyes were a deep amber color, and he came forward without stopping to grab grass or look around.

**_Are you my new master?_**

_No. Never master, only partner and friend_

He ducked his head low, making a chewing motion with her mouth. The bit rattled against his teeth.

_I am Shauna, friend._

**_I am Etherium_**

_Let me take that off you_ I unbuckled the crown and cheek pieces before slowly removing the bridle.

**_Leave the saddle on. I have the smoothest gate of any horse, but you will still need support._** He said.

_Thank you_, I said. The saddle was a rich tan, and, surprisingly, proved to be a sidesaddle. My esteem of the 'second', whom had now vanished with the others raised a notch more. _Difficult enough to be a woman-warrior, much more so to fight sidesaddle! _Swinging aboard with practiced ease, I tightened my grip around his barrel to let Etherium trot towards the company. Gandalf smiled. Shadowfax whirled on a hind hoof and began prancing down the road. One by one the hobbit's ponies did the same Whether Aragorn wanted to or not, his mount quickly moved Etherium's side.

"Why did you not do as I ordered?" Aragorn asked. I kept my eyes firmly on the road ahead.

"I am no man's subject, and thus under no man's command," I answered after a moment.

" Surely, your father…"

"Is not here. I left my father's house years ago to find my own way."

" Still, I am king," Aragorn began.

Finally I looked at him, "Aragorn Elasser, you have my skills and a portion of my heart, but only one can command me."

"Gandalf?"

"Illuvator, only Him do I obey." That silenced the questions for several lengths.

"If you are new here, how did you recognize that orc?" Aragorn asked, his tone gentler.

"My sight. It is how I know that someone is in pain or needs healing. Normal plants have different shades of green auras, but all people have gold. When he topped the rise I expected gold, but saw a blackness that sucked the rest of the world to gray."

"If people are sick, what do you see?"

"Red, orange, yellow, black, white, the colors of fire. Is like a web spun through out whatever is ill, and in some it covers everything; mind, soul and body. The body is easy to see, but the mind and the soul. Those illnesses can linger for a very long time," I let my eyes drift to the hobbit's riding ahead of me, and felt my throat tighten in pain.

"Can you heal those?"

I glanced down at my hands, lying in my lap. "No, not entirely. The mark of a powerful demon only Illuvator can undo. All I can do is smooth the scar. The wound remains, but is lessened. Time, I think, can heal, but only if you don't pick at the scab or the stitching."

Aragorn searched my face, gray eyes studying mine, "You're going to try to heal Frodo, aren't you? I couldn't, and believe me I wanted too."

I turned to face him, "I have to try, Aragorn. I love him. I've always loved him, and wept for him, and rejoiced for him. Sam has Rosie, and soon enough Merry and Pippin will have their own families. Frodo never will, and he knows it."

"Would you be his love?"

My eyes went dreamy, but I shook myself awake, "I'd love too, because I am lonely as well. My place though is not here. Besides," I smiled slowly at myself, "the happy ending does not come in the middle of the story."

"Frodo rides to the Gray Havens, and that is the end of the Ringbearers in Middle Earth," Aragorn said.

"True, but my story is just beginning," I answered. "Still, through the difficult times it will be nice to know that you will be waiting for me at the end. I shall fear no evil if I know you all await."

Several head's turned, hobbit, wizard, pony and horse, at the sound of Aragorn's laughter rolling through the hills. "Here rides a lady who sees the silver lining in all things."

I shrugged, "I was born that way."

We rode in silence for a time then, until I finally noticed something that puzzled me, "Sir, why do you ride without your wife?"

"Call me Aragorn, lady," he answered, "Arwen stayed behind at Minas Tirith to rule while I ride through my lands. She has our young son to take care of, and the journey would have been to dangerous even now for him."

"Is he more like you, or like her," I asked, interested.

"You like children," he asked.

"Only because I'll never have my own," I answered, not wanting to go into the problem that made me infertile. "What's his name?"

"Eldarion," Aragorn replied, smiling slightly. "A good lad," he lapsed into thought.

"He will make a fine king," Gandalf seconded, "Now, if you excuse us Shauna, there are matters that we must discuss."

"As you wish," I answered, smiling myself. Slowing Etherium down I let Aragorn and Gandalf take the lead. Soon I fell back with the hobbit's on their ponies. Sam urged Bill closer to my stallion, which sniffed the smaller gelding in greeting.

"Lady, I want to thank you for helpin' Master Frodo last night," Sam said in a low voice. "He's been havin' a hard time-of-it these days leastaways."

"I thought you'd be angry," I answered truthfully.

"No, Rosie and I are tryin' to help Master Frodo. Bless her heart, my Rosie's the only one who seems to understand what Master Frodo went though. All the others," Sam paused for a moment, his face looking momentarily enraged, "they know what Merry, Pippin and I did, though I didn't do very much, but Master Frodo carried the heaviest load for them and gets the least respect, if not outright scorn."

I was silent for a moment, knowing that the others were listening, "Actually, they have no idea what any of you did during your adventures. Sword-play, defeating external enemies, how many of those did the others actually see? Saruman? Grima? The men they called in? That's not like what Rohan or Gondor saw, what you saw. They can only begin to grasp it, and that is a lot easier to deal with then the epic inner struggle they will, thank Eru, never have to face or imagine."

Merry and Pippin looked thoughtful while Sam just watched Frodo. He shrugged and smiled slightly. "It doesn't matter, the important ones know, and I wish…." He trailed off for a moment then said, "Can you sing, Shauna?"

"Hey, don't Merry and I sound good?" Pip protested.

"Only when you've had a pint of ale in you," Merry returned.

"That goes for you too," Pip threw back.

"Well, I'm not that good, but if you want me too," I answered, giggling softly at Pippin and Merry. Being with the hobbits lightened my heart and made me feel very happy. Happier then I'd been in a long while.

"Do something cheerful," Sam suggested.

"Hmmm," I paused, pummeling my brain for a song that the hobbits would understand. Finally one came to mind, one that I had written years ago during another more care-free time.

Love

Brighter then the sunrise

Over a quiet lake

With waves caressing the shore

In gentle murmurs

That fly above the cotton-candy clouds

To an emerald land

Where the sun beams down

Upon the friend's gathered 'round

Look ahead

Down the road

To the glories of your dreams

Standing tiptoe on the mountain tops

Twisting in the moonlight

Glimmering

A thousand fallen stars

Follow these specks

Of dreams for they

Lead to light.

"That was beautiful," Frodo said, smiling slowly, "did you compose it?"

"Yes, I did when I was a still in school," Shauna replied, smiling softly in pleasure, "Not all my poems are so peaceful, but most of them are hopeful at least. Anyway, happiness is special because it isn't always around."

"I like it," Sam said, "though my old Gaffer probably wouldn't like the talk of leavin' your home and chasin' after dreams on mountaintops. Can you write it down? Rosie would like to hear it, I believe," Sam added.

"Yes, why didn't she come with you?"

"She would have, but she had to mind Bagend and little Elanor," Sam answered, looking back down the long road.

"Elanor's a beautiful name," I answered.

"A beautiful girl, if you pardon my sayin' it."

I laughed, "There is no pardon for a rightfully proud father. Tell me about her."

"She's got golden sunlight in her hair and her eye sparkle like the light I saw in Galadriel's mirror, and even though she's still young, she has such grace you'd think she was an elf," Sam answered, mind obviously far away.

"I would love to see her," I truthfully answered.

"Perhaps they'll come, if this ship business carries on too long," Sam answered, "though I hope that if they do no trouble will come while they're with me."

"No one will be at you without getting through me," I answered.

We caught up to Aragorn and Gandalf then, who'd stopped at the top of a small rise in the road. Has we came to a halt at their side, I saw a tent city had sprung along the shores of the lake. It was shaped like a wheel, with the largest ones in the center and others radiating outward. The biggest two were black with silver trim and white. The other tents were of green, blue, yellow and iridescent colors that flashed in the light. The tent-city was empty as all the people were waiting for the king in the fields before us. Eomer, Eowyn and Faramir stood under the green and white horse banner of the Mark. Galadriel and Elrond were together under their own banners, and Legolas stood beside Gimli, with the banners of Mirkwood and the Lonely Mountain side by side. How long ago was it that they had been at each other's throats in the Battle of Five Armies? Not that long in the measure of time.

Yet, with all those eyes, though I knew them, I felt a chill thread through my spine. I didn't belong here, beside the king and Gandalf, in the center of the hobbits. I had done nothing of value besides slaying an orc chieftain, a slaying that I had done counter the orders of the king. I wasn't good enough to be here, not in this company, not in this council. I was the outcast, and I needed to run before I was forced out, before I was reminded of the fact again, like I had been in the past, before my heart was broken. Etherium responded to my tenseness and fear and backed away from the edge, nervously champing the bit and nodding his head up and down. I didn't know I was outwardly portraying my emotions until a hand reached up and touched my knee.

"Why are you afraid?" Frodo asked softly.

"I don't belong here," I answered, not really thinking about anything beyond my surging emotions. "I've done nothing of value to deserve this. I'm an outcast. I don't belong here, not with them. Not with the wise and the great and people who are so far above me I can't even comprehend it."

"So am I," Frodo answered slowly. "I don't belong with them either. I'm a failure and even now I'm weak. I don't belong with Gandalf or Aragorn or even Samwise, but they still seem to think I should be included."

"You've done great things," I answered. "All those times you could have turned back, you could have killed Gollum, you could have given up, but you didn't. Not until the very end, not until it was more then any other could take. You showed mercy and that save the world, just one small act of compassion."

"Will you join us if I tell you that I need you?" Frodo answered softly, "for the very reason you just gave. Somehow, you seem to touch something inside me that I thought I'd closed off forever, and, and I think I can heal you as much as you can heal me."

I smiled, "For you I will face the powerful of Middle Earth."

"Then, let's not keep them waiting," Frodo answered.

"Alright, ke-a-char," I answered. Of course, I wasn't going to tell the hobbit what that meant until a later date, but it made me smile that I could use it after so long.

Though I caused some murmurs among the men who were waiting at attention, no one critized me, or told me to leave. Indeed, once the ceremony was over Aragorn, Galadriel, Elrond, Cirdan, Legolas, and Gandalf all entered the council tent, which was the huge black and silver one, and the men returned to their interrupted tasks. While I did wonder why I had been left out, I knew that it might be because Gandalf was letting me get my bearings before bringing me before the great and powerful Elves.

There was a bunch of Rohirrim and Gondorian soldiers sitting to one side of the tents, amid the green and white group. They were all in high spirits seeing old comradies in arms and catching up on news. As I sat down, I giggled slightly to see Merry and Pippin being treated with such honor among the men who towered over them. Turning from the men, I noticed Sam moving towards the forest with two brown-headed elves. That surprised me, because I didn't see Frodo with them.

"Sam is trying to replant Bagshot Row," Frodo said, sitting down and leaning against me. "Elrohir and his brother have offered to show him the best way of planting trees so they'll last. He's never happier then with his hands full of good soil. Bagend is green all year thanks to Sam."

We sat in silence for a time, Frodo playing with his crystal, me watching the men and trying to identify who was who. Some of them I thought I had, but I really couldn't understand their words, it being spoken to fast for me to make out. They were all having a good time of it.

"Sometimes, I think they'd like it all to happen again," Frodo mused, watching Merry and Pippin with Eomer and Faramir.

"Sharing a common memory, when most people around you don't, well it's easier to talk about it, understand what happened, with people who know about it," I answered slowly.

"I only have Sam, maybe Gandalf but I don't see him much anymore," Frodo sighed, "and I can't divert his attention from Rosie and Eleanor…" he trailed off.

"You feel guilty in taking up his time, and your frustrated because everyone else is healing on their own and moving on, and you can't," I ended, turning to study him.

"How did you know that?"

"It's how I would feel if I was in your place, and I am an empathy and I can read feelings as though they were my own. Most people's I have to take my mental shields down to 'read', but yours I'm getting with my shields up." I answered.

He glanced away, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I-I've never felt connected to anyone before. It makes me feel like I'm not alone in this world."

"Can you teach me?"

"You don't need me to teach you," I answered, "you learned it for yourself."

Again we sat in silence, as the hours past. The men gave me little attention, although one or two did mention the fact that Frodo, and later Sam too, were sitting with me. Things were quieting down when I heard someone calling my name.

"Shauna," Merry called, moving through a mass of Elves with someone behind him, "there's someone I want you to meet."

A woman emerged from the crowd, her golden hair swaying in the breeze, and her hard face softened by a smile. Her storm-gray eyes sparkled with life and wisdom, has she knelt to my level before I could rise and disturb the hobbits with me.

"Master Meriadoc says that you and I are two of a kind? I'm Eowyn, Lady of the Mark."

"Greetings, Eowyn Nagul-Bane," I replied, "I'm Shauna Che, the Story-teller."

Her eyes widened at my name for her, "Merry told me you knew about our journeys, but few name the foul things properly anymore."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself," I quoted, then added, "I don't usually mention it, but I wanted to let you know that I knew who you were, and will accord you honor equal to your station."

Eowyn laughed, "Have you been moving around the court in your country?"

"No, I just have a way with turning phrases to suit the need. It's a good think I'm an honest truthful person," I replied, then stopped, "well, most of the time."

"When are you not?"

"When men need to be hit upside the head and the pen is better then the sword," I replied.

Eowyn laughed out loud at that, "Indeed, there are times I'd love to have a good phrase to put my brother in his place. My Faramir let's me be myself, but my brother keeps trying to stick me back into the bower! It's getting annoying."

"He's trying to protect you."

"I can protect myself," Eowyn returned, "he just doesn't notice!"

"Besides you're brother can't rule you anymore, the only one who should have any say in what you do is Faramir."

Eowyn smiled, her irritation fading, "He always lets me make my own decisions, not that we don't have fights, but I actually feel that he's my partner, not my husband."

"It takes a good man to turn a heart used to cages and rejection," I noted, following her gaze to where Faramir sat beside the campfire with Pippin beside him. "I have yet to know such a man."

"You don't have anyone in your country?"

"No."

Both of them turned to the council tent has Gandalf came out. The chattering died down, although he spoke no words. Just looked at me with his piercing eyes and smiled just a bit. Apologizing to Eowyn, Frodo and Sam, who had fallen asleep leaning against me, I extracted myself and followed Gandalf into the tent. A lantern illuminated a map of Middle-Earth and the faces of those gathered around it.

"We'd like to thank you, first," Galadriel said, her voice a lark's song in the evening, "Gandalf has told us all you told him. With the power of our rings diminished, we would not have known of the danger until it was too late. Yet, you're coming gave my mirror something to focus on, and I was able to see the threat in time to call the council here, where the king was going to be anyway." She glanced at Aragorn.

"You told Gandalf that you thought the one pouring black smoke was from your people, that you could turn it aside?" Aragorn asked softly.

"I can try," I answered. "I don't know if they'll believe me. They were sailing for quite a different place then Middle-Earth, and I'm not sure they know they've gone through a portal. At the worst they'll think me a mad-woman, at the best they'll turn help with the other two ships. Those I know I can't turn. I can't speak the language, and they won't accept a woman ambassador."

"You said they'd call you a mad-woman," Elrond asked, eyes narrowing, "why?"

Aragorn answered for me, "In her country, Elves, hobbits and dwarves are not, um, believed to be real. She was telling us about it on the road here."

"Then why do you believe," Cirdan asked, his eyes piercing.

I paused to gather my thoughts, then spoke, "I read a story. A story supposedly translated from a red book by a scholarly linguist. Though I did not know if it was real or not, if he made it all up or not, I knew I loved it. My love made the story real in my heart and soul, and since it was real there how could I not believe in the story and people. How could I not believe in you?"

"You love all of us," who asked that I didn't know.

"All of you."

"Even the villains," again, I couldn't tell who spoke.

"Even the villains."

"Why?"

"Without villains there can be no heroes, without the dark times how can we truly rejoice in the sunlight, without the difficulties how can we ever reach the stars? I don't love what they did, but they doesn't men I can't love them. Everyone has some good in them, though they try to deny it."

"You are wise beyond your years," Galadriel answered, smiling at me, "and your love is deeper then most though you were not born on this soil."

"I was born in the west," I answered. "What is west of here along the circle of the world, but people always called it the Land of Opportunity where anything was possible."

"Then, Shauna Che, "you're the one who must help us stop these ships. The ships to the West can't wait forever. Not with Bilbo and Frodo coming with us. Just today my scouts sent us the message that the black-smoke ship has landed on the coast of Minhiriath. They look to be readying for war, so you must leave has early has possible to turn them aside. The other two ships have not come in yet, but we are watching for them all along the coast.

"Minhiriath?"

Aragorn pointed to it's position on the map, and I realized that the place had to be the same has where I'd washed up. "I've been there! The dolphin's pushed me onto land right near the gulf of the Brandywine and I stayed in a forest near the river until I meet Gandalf! If I was still there I would have seen the ship by now!"

"Yes," Gandalf answered, "but we wouldn't be warned and you wouldn't have known where you were until it might have been too late to stop the flood."

"Hmm, if the other two ships land in the same place they're too perilously close to the Shire, and I'm not comfortable with their nearness to Rohan and Gondor either," Aragorn murmured, then he looked up at me. "What can we expect from the other ships?"

"The dragon-headed one is probably Norsemen," I began. "They're civilization is, um, somewhere between the Rohirrim and the Dunlendings. They aren't foolish. While the do raid and pillage they usually come has traders first, to study the land and people, and then come back the next year in a raid. Their ships can go up rivers a fair distance, so they could hit the Shire from their ships, or any city near a river, especially the Brandywine and the Anduin, those are the biggest. However, these Norsemen can colonize and, in fact, when they do tend to adopt a lot of the practices of their neighbors. Their language, well I think you might be able to talk to them if you had someone who knew a lot of languages translate."

"Well," Gandalf sighed, "I'll try and deal with them."

I knodded, "That's good. You resemble their chief god in a superficial way. They should listen to you, especially if you pull a few small stunts to impress them."

"The other, the big merchant ship?" Elrond asked.

"That's the dangerous one. Their Spanish, I finally got a good view of their flag last night, and their coming back from 'conquering the new world'. That is, by the way, just south of my country in the west and about a hundred or so years before my time. Their high on mass murder, converting the 'pagans', gold and jewels. They will be looking for gold, and are not above all the nasty little tricks of the lower sort. It's quite possible that if they see any Elves, hobbits or dwarves the Spanish could decide to murder everyone has a method of conversion." I was beginning to feel disgusting. I knew that Cortez would kill any elves he saw under the title of "demon", and the dwarves for their gold. He might not think to kill the hobbits, who did, after all resemble children, but he would put the Shire to the torch has his men went through it. "In short, they're a bunch of orcs who look and think like men."

"Let's deal with the first two, and worry about the Spanish later," Galadriel decided. "Shauna you will provided a guard to go with you."

"I'll need a flag of red, white, and blue," I said, "so they'll know that I'm not a stranger to them."

"Very well," Galadriel answered, "Gandalf, I assume you will be going alone?"

"I'll make better time if Shadowfax doesn't have to match another horses pace," Gandalf answered.

"Shauna, you and your company will set out at first light," Galadriel said, "We will follow behind has quickly has possible. You will take the hobbit's with you, as well as any others you prefer. That way if you have to you can hide in the Shire, and help defend it until help can arrive."

"I would like Eowyn, if she can come with me," I said, "and Faramir as well."

"Send Legolas and Gimli with Shauna," Aragorn spoke up, "they are used to the hobbit's, they've been with Faramir and Eowyn and she'll have one of each race to present has ambassador's to the sailors on the ship."

"Yes," Elrond said, "that works out very well. Rest well, Shauna Che, for tomorrow you and your company ride."

One by one, I told the ones I'd chosen that they were going to be guiding me back to meet one of the ships at the mouth of the Brandywine. To the hobbit's, I told everything including the hope that we could hide in or aide the Shire. Eowyn and Faramir both agreed, but Legolas and Gimli were uncertain. I wasn't worried, I knew that they would go around to the people they trusted and question them about me. There was plenty of time to ease their fears on my abilities. As I fell asleep inside my own tent in the section that seemed to represent Lothlorien, I couldn't help but sing;

Make new friends

But keep the old

One is silver and the other's gold.

A circles round

It has no end

That's how long

I want to be your friend.

Somehow it seemed appropriate.

CHAPTER 5

RAVEN RIDDLES

When morning sun swung across the sky in it's multicolor I smiled in greeting at it. Since coming to Middle-Earth I had been waking without the usual complaints that I had at home, and has I slipped into my riding clothes it occurred to me that not only my senses had changed. As I poked my head out from the tent flap I saw Elvin men and women moving purposefully around the other tents, and I couldn't help but smile in wonder at the sight. "Truly the tuatha-de-denan is true," I murmured, moving out of the tent slowly.

**_Healer! Horse sent me find you_** Roc's voice echoed in my mind, and I held a hand up for him to land on. His claws grasped it gently and he gurgled softly has I stroked his breast feathers. **_Horse says Great Horse and Spirit left dark of night, says you go to old place. I go to_**

I giggled. _Yes Roc, I go to the old place where I met you. There's a ship there that has my kinsman in it_

**_Not kinsmen_**

_You know of the ship_

**_Seabirds tell land birds, crows tell ravens much carrion by Black-Smoke Iron Ship. Roc checks out. Not Kinsmen_**. The Raven replied, black eyes glittering. **_You not go with them. They much, much orc_**

_Well some of them might be, they are soldiers, but not all of them_

**_Not your kind._**

I sighed, as I moved towards the place where the horses were tied up, very sensibly near the Rohan portion of the encampment. _Then who are my kind? _I questioned.

Before Roc could answer Legolas approached me, "Why are you carrying a raven?"

"He tells me news. I healed him and he's been following me ever since," I replied, transferring Roc to my shoulder has I turned to the Prince of Mirkwood. "Where I come from the Raven is a trickster, but kind-hearted. He aids the people when they hurt and can do many amazing thinks, not unlike some hobbit's I know."

Legolas actually smiled slightly, "You assumed that I would not take to your friend? Well, I can understand that, but actually I was wondering more about your amazing ability to talk with him then the fact that he is one of the kinds used by Saruman."

**_I had nothing to do with that filthy vulture!_** Roc answered, ruffling his feathers indignantly. **_Besides, their carrion is to foul when it's living to warrant flocking for it!_**

Both of us were amused by the raven's retort, though I had been wondering if Roc had been one of the birds used by Saruman. It was nice to not have to translates the birds thoughts, for I could tell that Legolas heard them quite plainly himself. Of course, I murmured to myself, it was probably elves that taught the corvids to talk in the first place.

"Well then that answers your allegiance Master Raven," Legolas answered, "but not how you can talk with him like an elf. You can't be a half-elf if you're land doesn't have any of us left."

I hesitated before replying, "I don't know. I healed him and then I was able to understand him. I think it has something to do with my healing. I really don't know how it works. I fell asleep the night I was trying to heal Frodo, and the only other time I've used it was to sight on the orc during the ambush."

"That as me worried," Legolas admitted, he turned and walked with me has I headed for the horses again. "They've been silent for a while now, too beaten to really do anything besides hide in their foul holes. Something must have riled them up, but what?"

"I don't know." We were silent for a moment, than I turned to look at Roc. "You said you knew who my kinsmen are?"

**_Eagle, falcon, merlin, owl,_** the raven chortled.

"Is he always so cryptic?" Legolas asked.

"No," I began, "not usually."

**_Falcon and merlin and gyre and kite fly before phoenix in loving light_**

"I didn't know birds could make poetry," I giggled, nodding to the Rohrimmim guard that stood at the horse pasture. Arod and Etherium were calmly moving towards us across the pasture, both stallions quiet dignity evident in their every steep. "Ah", I sighed has Etherium lowered his head to my level, "my beautiful Pegasus, my ke-a-chara."

"You said that to Frodo last night," Legolas observed, leading Arod over to the line where he could groom and tack the horse.

"You heard me."

He actually glanced down, "I'm sorry; I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't hurt my friends, so I kind of made a point of tailing you."

"That's alright, and it means beloved."

Legolas looked thoughtful has Roc moved to a tree branch while I began to groom Etherium's cream coat. "What are the hobbit's doing right now?"

"What! Eating breakfast of course, and having a very merry time of it too," I answered, then stopped as I realized I hadn't even seen the hobbits this morning, but I knew for a fact that all of them were in a tent next to Aragorn's singing and eating.

The elf just nodded as though his thoughts had been confirmed. "There are very few of my people who have the gift of soul-healing, only the ringbearers could do it with any skill."

"The rings are dead."

**_Rings dead attached to foul one_**

"Yes Roc, that's the general idea of why the three won't work anymore," I answered.

**_Ring not attached, not dead_**

"Roc, I know the poem. Nine, Eight, three, one, magic rings, all attached to the one."

**_Opposite of one, can't hold, doesn't know, not attached, not dead_**

"First birds now rings," Legolas looked up at the raven, "You've been flying to high."

Roc gave a cry and said, **_Shauna feels falcon, gyre, kite, Merlin. Shauna find opposite of one still work, not dead, not found, not known_**

"Then," I replied slightly irritable, "how do you know of it?"

**_Shiny, shiny, parents find, parents keep, rooks come for it, try take it, fly away. I fight, I fight, and they drop. Parent's hide it a way so bad eye can't see it. Couldn't see it, doesn't know it, but falcon, gyre kite, merlin know it, big warrior hawk and owl know it, big warrior eagles and lady eagle know it, Shauna-phoenix knows it_**

"Are you saying there is another ring that is still working because it was never touched by the influence of the one?" Legolas asked. "The time of the rings is over."

**_Your time, time spiral, not hers_**

"Great, I'm getting history lessons from a raven," I murmured, but my mind couldn't stop whirling the raven's words around. I thought about it while the others came and grabbed their horses and ponies from the field and saddled up. Somehow, I knew I had to make the pieces fit together, but how I couldn't tell.

to be continued


End file.
